The effect of glass swelling when locally irradiated with a laser is known. The effect is based on absorption of high-power laser radiation such that the glass melts and flows to form a bump on the glass surface. Glasses having sufficient absorption at the wavelengths of available high-power lasers are typically dark or otherwise opaque in the visible spectrum (i.e., in the range from about 380 nm to about 750 nm). The use of dark or opaque glasses poses a significant obstacle for applications that require clear glass for better visibility and transparency. Available transparent glasses, however, have very little absorption at wavelengths where high-power lasers are available. These wavelengths include the near-infrared (NIR) band between 800 μm and 1600 μm, where a good selection of pigtailed diode lasers and fiber lasers is available, or in the UV band. CO2 lasers emitting 10.6 μm radiation are generally not applicable because the absorption depth of oxide glasses at this wavelength is on the order of the wavelength. It would be desirable, however, to be able to form raised features on transparent glasses.